


Growing Something New

by vermaakwillbewhole



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Body Modification, Breastfeeding, F/M, Grey Alien, Impregnation, Interspecies Relationship(s), Minor Violence, Pheromones, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermaakwillbewhole/pseuds/vermaakwillbewhole
Summary: An average farmer by the name of John finishes another long day of work and precedes to head to his big, lonely house only to find himself unwittingly drawn into something utterly alien to him.
Relationships: Original Male Human Character/Original Female Alien Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Even in the dying evening sunset, the heat was enough to make John wipe the sweat from his brow. He turned the tractor around and headed for the barn. It'd been a long day, but he'd got the corn planted all the same. The heat had snuck up on him this year, and he had to bust his hump to get the new crop in the ground, praying he hadn't waited too long. But he was hopeful; he had a hardier hybrid variety for the year, and the peanut crop from the previous year should keep the soil readily supplied with the nitrogen the corn would need.

The tractor pulled into the barn, and he jumped off with a tired grunt. He looked over at the seed drill and yawned.

 _I'll just take it off tomorrow_ , he thought adjusting his cap. _Maybe when I let the chickens out to scratch._

The house was a good distance away, so he hopped on his old weathered four-wheeler. The sun dipped below the horizon just as he cranked it up. The light on the old thing wasn't as good as it once was, but he could probably make his way back blind if need be. He made it back before long and stopped at the front steps. The lights were on in the house, because he had left them on earlier. It was a simple white farm house, a modern two-story affair. A nice front porch to relax and watch the sunset from, big fireplace for the winter. Plenty of space, more than he needed. Much more.

He looked away from his empty house and sighed. He loved his farm, from the hard labor to the tight profits to the satisfaction of a bountiful harvest, but as the years rolled by, he found himself wishing more and more that he did anything else. At least in other fields he might meet people more than every odd day as he did now. Farming could be a lonely job.

 _If nothing else, I got quite a nice view of the night sky_ , he thought with a smile as he looked up.

The stars shone like diamonds out there with barely any light to obscure them. Even the bright, hazy Milky Way could be seen stretched out above him on a perfect cloudless night like that one. It was definitely a sight one couldn't find even in smallest of cities. As he looked up, he noticed a falling star. He'd seen many before, but this one was brighter and faster than any he had ever watched. It tore across the sky, and just as it fell from his view, he heard a quiet high-pitched whistle. The importance of the sound struck just as he heard the far-off rumble of a crash.

Looking back at the house for a second, he made up his mind and headed out.

From where he was, he wouldn't be able to see very well where it might have landed, but he took off in the general direction. The light on his four-wheeler did it's job well enough to see thirty or so feet ahead of him, which was about all he could expect anyway in the thick woods near the farm. He didn't travel through there often, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

Over briar patches and dense, dry bushes he went, trying to make his way through. It was a bit more overgrown than he had remembered. With the sun fully gone, he had to take the best looking path he could see ahead of him, making it tougher going than it had been just a few minutes prior. The trees, mostly old oaks and a few lone pines, were packed more tightly as he went further in. Twice, he had to turn around and try another route after finding himself blocked off by some tight-knitted gnarled trees. On top of that, it didn't take long for the sharp low lying branches and thorns to dig in through his faded jeans, and a swarm of buzzing mosquitoes begin to hover around his face as well; the early heat seemed to have invigorated them as well. After nearly an hour of driving through the rough interior, the stupidity of his idea hit him.

 _Why did I think whatever that was hit anywhere near here_? he berated himself internally, swatting the pests from his face to little effect. _It could've landed a county over for all I know._

He jerked the handlebars around to return home in defeat, but a glinting flash caught his eye as he did so. He turned the light on the four-wheeler back and pulled forward a bit. There was a small clearing, covered in grass aside from a large, dark stone and the big chunks of equally dark dirt cast around its impact site.

John hopped off the four wheeler and trotted over, excited that his trip had not been in vain. He neared the meteorite and looked it over; it was pretty large, roughly spherical in shape and about 4 feet in diameter, he'd say. Images of the old, hand-sized meteorites of collectors he had known when he was younger sprang into his mind, the glossy look of the stone and the pores spread across the surface. He tentatively put his hand on the otherworldly stone, delighted to feel it was still mildly warm. Fumbling around in his pocket, he cursed realizing he forgot his phone back in the house.

_Ah well, I can come back and get a picture or two in the morning._

He took the opportunity to look around the black stone. Amazingly, it seemed almost perfectly round to his surprise, but he figured it burned into shape as it barreled through the atmosphere. John crouched down and kept rubbing his hand across the rock, getting a better look at it. One of the pores near his face was particularly large and deep, the light not penetrating all the way inside. He stared into it, trying to strain his eyes and see where it ended. No matter how hard he tried to examine the pitch-black hole, he couldn't really make out a thing. It wasn't until he shifted from his strained crouch that his hand shifted across the stone and he noticed the warmth had completely drained from the stone.

_That's odd . . . I haven't been here for too long. Have I?_

He stood up and looked around in the dark beyond the four-wheeler's headlight for no particular reason, suddenly feeling like he should be home. He walked to the four-wheeler quickly and hopped on. As he sat down, he took one last look at the meteorite. Nothing had changed, but the sight of the dark stone alone in the dim light made him swallow dryly for some reason. He didn't wait to turn around and take off for home, maybe going a bit faster than he should have through the still overgrown woods. The same scraggly limbs poked his legs and scratched his arms, but he ignored it all the same.

The light on the four-wheeler seemed to be getting dimmer as he went on. He just grit his and drove a bit quicker. It was around this point he realized how quiet it was. Beyond the sound of his four-wheeler, the forest was silent. No buzzing insects, no rustling of leaves, no owls, nothing.

_It's just nothing, nothing. A meteorite would shut any animal up, of cour-_

A low fluttering sound suddenly hit his ear. It was quiet, far off most likely.

_A bat? Maybe a loud owl?_

The fluttering grew louder, even over the chugging of the old ATV, more of a chopping noise now.

_A helicopter._

Without a thought, he turned the light off and slowed down to a near stop. The sound grew much louder now. He looked up over his shoulder into the sky. The limbs above his head would make it hard to see in the daytime, but even then, they were no lights, no brightly painted helicopter to be seen though it sounded only a few hundred feet away. John breathed heavily and crept the four-wheeler forward, straining to see into the dark.

_It's just a helicopter. No need to freak out. Why am I doing this?_

But he kept on driving blind all the same in black night. Something about it all was gnawing at the back of his mind, the cusp of his subconscious, telling him something was wrong here. His skin was covered in goosebumps, the hair on the back of his neck was raised, his mouth dry as a bone. He just wanted to be home more than he had ever before.

Somehow he managed to avoid any steep ditches or trees and found the light from his house beginning to break through the trees, instantly pulling a weight from his chest and letting him sigh in relief. At the same time, he noticed the roar of the helicopter had gone. Invigorated, he took off and finally pushed out of the tree line, back onto his property. He tore full throttle and made it to the front steps in record time, leaving a cloud of dust as he braked to a stop. He hastily turned off the four-wheeler and walked up the steps, trying to pretend to be calmer than he was.

As nice as it had been to just see his house, it felt all the better to step in and feel truly safe at home. For a while, he just leaned his back on the closed door, breathing slowly. Then, he locked the door and walked to the kitchen, pulled out a bottle of liquor from the fridge and took a gulp from it before putting it back. A nice, dulling warmth spread to his head in due time. All the dumb, childish fear was a forgotten memory.

John stretched his arms over his head and let out a loud groan; he was suddenly aware of the soreness from all of his earlier work. A bit stiffly, he shuffled up the stairs and made it to his master bedroom. The large, cushy bed was heaven after long days like the one he had. He sat down, kicked off his boots, tossed his cap onto the bed, and threw himself under the blanket, not even bothering to turn off the lights. He nuzzled into his pillow, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep in just a few minutes.

* * *

John didn't realize he was awake for a while as he heard the far off sound of tapping and scraping. Just a few quiet noises every so often as he hovered between sleep and wakefulness. A louder rattling sound finally made him jolt his eyes open. He lay unmoving and listened. Again, a soft tap after a minute of silence. He could tell it was coming from below. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes.

_Damn raccoons again._

Still groggy, he sat up out of bed and worked his boots back onto his feet before heading down stairs. He shuffled around the kitchen until he found the broom and walked out the front door. At the bottom of the steps and off to the side were the trash cans, completely untouched.

_Huh._

Thinking, he walked back into the house and came back with his flashlight. With a click it turned on, the beam weak and dim. He had forgotten to get batteries when he last went out, but it'd work well enough around the house. Thinking the critters might had tried to get into the cellar, he walked around the house to it. As he stepped around the corner, he stopped in place. The cellar doors were wide open as far as they could go. He never kept them locked, but he would have thought they just worked their way in and not fully open the door. He walked over to the cellar and pointed the beam of light down the steps at the concrete floor at the bottom. The same uneasy feeling he had from earlier that night began to swell in his chest, but he shook his head and tried to forget it.

_It's just some raccoons._

He took a deep breath and walked down into the cellar. The room wasn't very tall but was quite wide, enough that his flashlight couldn't cover too much of the room at one time, even more so considering the many pallets of seeds and feed he had strewn roughly around the center of the room. He pointed the flashlight around the room checking all over the bags for any fat raccoons in the middle of gorging themselves but spotted none. He walked to the center of the room between the pallets and continued to cast the light around, checking behind the bags, some other appliances, and equipment he had stored. A beaded string hung from the light fixture above his head. A quick tug made a loud click and nothing else. Another thing he needed to replace. Breathing out his nose in frustration, he looked around the room again, checking the corners and crouching to see under some large tables he had near one of the walls.

A knocking sound came from behind. He shot up and turned around. A few pallets lay between him and where the sound came from. He gripped the broom in his hand and walked back softly, moving quickly around to catch it from the other side and herd it out. As he rounded the corner, he pointed the flashlight down into the dark, holding the broom out ready awkwardly. For a split second, there was nothing, and he thought it went to the other corner. He shifted his feet and started to move around to the other corner.

And then a face stepped into the beam of light. Grey and slender, big, deep, black eyes. Two bottomless pits peering at him. John yelled out and fell onto his back, dropping both the broom and the flashlight. The light rolled to the side, catching a glimpse of unnaturally thin legs that moved from sight. John scrambled and backpedaled, never turning from the what he had seen, bumping his head and arms as he flung himself up the steps and out the cellar door. He fell on his behind and stared wild-eyed at the dark opening. In an instant he threw himself up and rushed over, slamming the doors shut and fumbling with the lock. He finished as fast as he could manage with trembling hands and ran to the front porch, up the steps, and finally burst through the front door, slipping and landing on his side as he did so. Ignoring the pain he shot back up and bolted the door behind him. He placed his head on the door and just shook.

The face. The eyes. Staring at him, staring into his soul. He shook his head again and again, but the image wouldn't leave. He strained his eyes closed as hard he could until flashes of white filled his vision, but the black pits stared at him without end. He wanted to throw up. His knees shook and threatened to give out on him. Everything he'd felt hours ago had returned, fear and horror welling up in him like a terrible bile. He finally collapsed onto his knees and let out a ragged cry. It was all too much.

With what strength he had left, he turned from the door and crawled on his hands and knees. Reaching the table, he threw his arm up and propped himself up, leaning onto the table and breathing heavily, head swimming. He shuffled to the fridge and flung open the door. He snatched the liquor, pulled off the top and tossed it aside before gulping down the bottle, stopping only to breathe.

Slowly, the dulling fog seeped into him, taking the pain, the quaking fear bit by bit as he forced more and more of the burning drink down. He wavered in place, the inebriation working with his already addled mind to make him teeter uneasily, but he didn't care. He wanted it gone, all of it. The fear, the memory. The face.

The face.

The face.

John slammed the near empty bottle down on the kitchen counter. He could still see it perfectly. The thing was in his house. In his mind.

His breathing picked up. He grit his teeth. He started shaking again.

He turned around and opened drawer after drawer frantically searching. Finally in a cabinet by the sink he found a small head lamp. He turned it on and put in on his head. And then he stood there, breathing faster and faster.

He thought of his gun safe in his bedroom for a second and shook his head before turning and sprinting to the door. He unlocked it and kept going, leaping down the steps and rushing around the house. He stopped at the cellar doors and looked at them, his eyes wide and body trembling, sweat pouring out of every inch of his body. His thoughts had gone, replaced only with the image of what he had seen. He had no choice.

With shaking hands, he unlocked the doors and pulled them open. The headlamp lit the bottom steps and showed nothing but the still lit flashlight and broom he dropped earlier. In too steps, he bounded into the cellar.

"HEY!" he yelled out as loud as possibly could, straining his vocal cords and making his ears ring.

He quickly swung his head around the room, seeing nothing but the shelves of tools, bags, and random junk. He snatched up the flashlight from the floor and took off around the corner of the pallets, nearly falling over as he turned and kept running to the next corner. Beyond that corner he kept on, soon turning and facing the cellar doors again. Over his harsh ragged breathing and heavy footfalls, he could hear a soft patter.

With a growl, he launched himself between the group of pallets and made his way to the center of the room. He swung the lights around again, all over the cellar. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of grey duck behind a pallet. With another ragged yell, he jumped onto the pallet of bags, knocking many of them onto the floor as he ripped his way across onto the other side and fell onto the floor. He landed on his shoulder with a grunt, but he didn't feel it anyway. He looked up and saw a foot slip around a lump of bags. He scrambled onto his feet and tore off down the other way, turning the corner and running as fast he could. Just a few feet from the next corner, the thing emerged, hunched over, face forward and looking at him just like before, just the same way it had appeared in his mind.

The sight of it made a meaningless animal scream burst out of his lungs. The creature recoiled physically and turned in place, rounding the corner from which it came. John was around the corner in an instant, just behind it. Without thinking, he shot his arm forward and launched the thick, heavy flashlight, hitting it square in the back. A strange low, bleating rang out as it lurched forward and tumbled into a shelf, knocking cans and bottles onto the floor beside it. Not a second after, John leaped at the prone thing and landed on it, wrapping his arms around it and gripping its stringy limbs as hard as he could. Underneath him, it made the sound again, like a gurgling hum from a sick goat. John breathed in and out dangerously fast, nearly hyperventilating. With what little mind he had, he stood up and walked out up the cellar steps, still holding it. In a near daze, he shuffled around the house, up the steps and inside, the creature bleating all the while and moving feebly in his tensed iron grip. Still shambling awkwardly, John walked up the stairs and made it to his bedroom. He stopped at the bed and just stood there, holding the squirming thing. Finally, he flung it off of him and onto the bed.

The creature rolled over landed in the middle, trembling all over but otherwise still. After a few seconds, it spread its limbs and shifted in place a little, eventually looking up at him ever so slowly. Their gazes met, and it bleated again and crawled to the head of the bed awkwardly, shaking and cowering with its hands covering its head. John just stood and watched.

It was short and light; he barely noticed the weight as he carried it up from the cellar. The thing was gaunt, limbs too long and thin, almost emaciated. Its skin was grey and smooth, with a strange grey-blue suit or something covering its torso, arms, and legs. Its head was large in proportion to its body, its eyes the similarly sized but with only small nubs for ears and a nose. For a while, John just stood there and tried to take it in.

_It's an alien. A goddamned alien._

_This can't be real._

His mind flashed back to the meteorite, that same queasy feeling he had then, the helicopter. Somehow the thought never entered his mind. And there it was, something he had never imagined to be true, to be possible. He clutched his head with his hands, holding himself as his vision churned, partly from the liquor and from everything else.

_What do I do, what do I do, what do I d-_

He looked over at the gun safe and back to the alien. It still huddled on the bed, shaking and watching him with its giant, unblinking eyes. He shuffled ever-so-slowly, never taking his eyes off of it. His hand fell down to keypad, eyes shifting quickly from the alien to it as he input the code. In a few stretched seconds, he pulled his 9mm pistol out of the safe and let the holster drop to the floor. He bit his lip and gripped the handgun tightly as he flipped the safety off and raised it, the alien in his sights. He took a few deep breaths and put his finger on the trigger.

_Here it goes._

_3_

_2_

"P-pleazzze . . .."

John lowered the gun an inch and stared in disbelief. The alien had turned slightly and held its hands out, its palms up and long, thin fingers spread out.

"Pleazzze . . . don't . . . hurt," it slowly spoke, the creature heaving with each word, looking pained.

John took his finger off the trigger and lowered the pistol down. Still watching the alien, he crouched down and grabbed the holster, placing the 9mm back inside after switching the safety on. He drummed his fingers on the leather as he continued eyeing the alien.

_Okay. Maybe I should wait on killing . . . it._

Still breathing hard, he wiped the sweat from his face quickly, put the gun back in the safe, and closed it.

_It didn't seem strong, I'd probably be better off keeping it from getting my gun._

_I can do this, just gotta watch it and figure out what to do._

John took a few deep, concerted breaths and forcibly blinked, wetting his terribly dry eyes. He walked over to the door to the room and shut it, quickly turning back to face the alien, but it hadn't moved an inch. It just sat on the bed where it had been, shaking just as much as before and still curled up like a wounded animal. He swallowed and walked to the side of the bed. It watched him, and just as he came to the bedside it flipped over and started to scuttle away on all fours. John leaped onto the bed and grabbed it in his arms before it could go anywhere. It jerked and made the same bleating noises over and over.

"Shut up!" he whispered to it, shaking it slightly in its arms. "Shhhhhhhh . . . "

The alien continued to bleat and struggle for a while as he tried to calm it down, but finally it began to grow quiet and stopped resisting, still shaking all the while like it was freezing. John waited a bit and just held it, thinking of what to do.

"Can you understand me?" he asked looking down.

The alien started shaking harder as he spoke but eventually turned its face up to him. John couldn't help but jump some as its face came into view again, so close to his own. It began to heave again, its chest rising and falling, its mouth opening and closing as if it were about to vomit.

"Yezzz . . ." it finally said, its voice raspy and quiet. John nodded slightly and looked up at the window.

"Are there more of . . . whatever you are outside?"

"No . . ." it answered, still taking some time and difficulty to speak.

"Alright. If I let you go, will you stay still?"

The alien paused for second as if in thought, and then nodded slowly, moving its large head a lot. John released his arms from around it and shuffled backwards on his knees some. The alien straightened up and sat down, holding its knees to its chest as it faced him. It was still shaking slightly, but not nearly as much as it had been.

"So, what are you?" John asked to break the silence. The alien again waited, closing its eyes for the first time. A minute had passed before the creature finally answered.

"Kuzzz'ath . . ."

"Kuz'ath?"

The alien nodded awkwardly.

"Hmm. Do you have a name?"

"Kizzz'ana . . ."

"Okay, Kiz'ana. Are you . . . invading or something?"

"Nooo . . ." Kiz'ana replied relatively quickly, putting its hands up. "I come . . . alone . . . for . . . zzzearch mizzzion . . . zzzhip crazzzhed . . . zzzcared . . . hide . . ."

John waited and listened as it explained, the words taking it a few minutes to get out. By the time it finished, it was panting. He looked over and saw a glass on the coffee table near his bed. He got up and pointed at the alien.

"Don't move, I'll be right back." he said quickly. He got up and took the glass with him to the bathroom connected to the master bedroom, filled it with water, and returned. Kiz'ana hadn't moved as he commanded. He sat back on the bed and held the glass out to it.

"Here, drink this," he said. Kiz'ana looked down at the glass and up at him back and forth, hesitant. "It's water. See?"

He took a small sip of it and motioned it back to the alien. Slowly, it reached out, took the glass from his hand, and brought it to its thin, hard-to-see lips. John couldn't help but chuckle a little as it ever-so-slowly tilted the glass up and took the smallest sip of the liquid. It tasted the water and waited for little while before drinking deeply from the glass. The water was gone in a few seconds; it was thirstier than he had thought. Kiz'ana brought glass down and held it back to him.

"More . . . pleazzze?"

John refilled it and brought it back to the alien. Again he watched as it greedily drank, looking closely at its features. Even at the proximity he was, the alien's skin was phenomenally smooth, no blemishes or anything similar to be seen. Though it had been hard to see from across the room, it did have a nose and ears, however small. Its nose was essentially just a raised point on its face with two holes for nostrils, its ears small fleshy nubs vaguely ear-like in shape on the side of its head. To him, they looked like underdeveloped versions of the human versions. The eyes were just as large and midnight black as he had remembered, but the fear-inducing effect they had on him earlier had faded away. The familiarity seemed to make it not as hard, along with the occasional blinking. Up close, he could see it actually had very short eyelashes, seemingly the only hair on it.

He looked at the rest of the alien. Its body was very slim, its limbs even more so. With some surprise, he noticed the creatures waist was just slightly thinner than its hips and chest, and it had a small, almost imperceptible bust. He waited until Kiz'ana had finished and handed him the glass back.

"Thank you," it said with less trouble than before.

"You're welcome," John replied. He cleared his throat a bit and looked at the alien. "Kiz'ana, are you female?"

"Yezzz."

"Oh," he said, scratching the back of his neck.

They were silent for a while, just the sound of the ceiling fan and crickets outside to fill the void. Kiz'ana stayed seated, shifting a bit.

"What will . . . happen to Kizzz'anaaa?" She asked after a while, looking back up at him.

John shook his head and sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe I coul-"

His voice was cut off by the familiar far off sound of helicopter blades spinning in the cool night air. John bit his lip, got up to pull the blinds closed on his window, and made his way to the door.

"Stay there, Kiz'ana," he said quickly. He rushed down the stairs, closed the front door, and pulled the blinds shut on all the windows on the first floor.

_Cellar doors are still open._

Thinking about the cellar made the events down their flash in his mind and sent a small shudder through him. He decided to close up in the morning and headed back upstairs. As he stepped back into the bedroom, he smirked inwardly at the fact he was unnerved enough to put off closing the cellar and yet he walked back into a room with an alien with less trouble.

Kiz'ana like before had done as she was told and stayed in place. She watched him intently as he sat back down on the bed.

"What wazzz . . . that noizzze?" she asked.

"A helicopter," he replied. "I think some people might be looking for you."

". . . will you take Kizzz'ana . . . to them?"

She looked up at him as she spoke, her hands clasped in front of her, long fingers fidgeting slightly. John looked down and thought it over.

"No, I don't think I will," he finally remarked after some time, looking back at her. "I don't know anything about the people looking for you, but something tells me it might not be a safe choice for either of us."

Kiz'ana nodded slowly. Silence filled the room again. John looked off and thought to himself about just who could be looking for her, and if it really was a such a bad idea to hand her over to the authorities.

_Certainly it's not like the movies with men in black and disappearing civilians, but I guess I did hear some unidentified chopper, so that seems somewhat sketchy._

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a soft bleat. He looked over and saw Kiz'ana on her side rubbing her back, a grimace on her small face.

"What happened?" he asked, crawling on the bed over to her.

"Kizzz'ana tired and . . . lay down . . . hurt." she said, groaning a bit and still rubbing her back lightly.

John took his hand and prodded her back carefully, and she jumped with another of her strange noises. He remembered the flashlight he chucked at her in the cellar. The thing was solid enough to hurt a full grown human, and it had to have been rough on something much smaller and delicate.

"Here," he said as he put one of his pillows behind her and fluffed it up. "Try lying down on this"

She looked up at him and the pillow and pulled herself onto it, wincing a little but seeming okay.

"That feel good?"

"Yezzz . . ." she replied. A small smile crept on her face. It was odd to see something something other than a human smile, but it was reassuring all the same to know she could.

"So," he said with a yawn. "I guess you can sleep here. And I'll . . . hmm."

John looked at the alien as he tried to think of a good arrangement. He didn't have anywhere else great to sleep, and he didn't want to leave her alone though he felt she wasn't very dangerous. But it'd be awkward to say the least to share a bed with something like that.

_Well, it looks like my best option._

He removed his boots and scooted to the head of the bed, Kiz'ana to his right. She was still watching him, but her black eyes were half-lidded. Likewise, John could feel the adrenaline beginning to fade from his body and leave nothing but tiredness and the buzz from his earlier drink. He yawned and looked back over at her.

"We'll figure out our next steps in the morning, I guess. If you need anything, wake me up. And don't try anything funny, alright?"

Kiz'ana nodded sleepily and closed her eyes. John put his legs under the blanket and pulled it up to his chest, now having to lie lower down on the bed to keep the blanket from going far over the short alien's head.

For a long time, he lay still and watched Kiz'ana. She didn't move much and only moaned from time to time, but he kept his eyes on her regardless. After capturing her and bringing her inside, she didn't seem like much of a threat, and even now he felt comfortable enough to be in a bed with her, but he still felt he needed to be cautious. But the exhaustion of it all had caught up to him in little time. He never noticed his eyes shutting, and he was asleep soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

John breathed out through his nose slowly and buried his head into the soft, fluffy pillow. The morning sun had begun to shine through the window and cast over his lidded eyes, the sound of a crowing rooster intermittently calling out. Usually, he'd be up before dawn, but he couldn't be bothered.

Hiding his face from the light with the pillow, his mind drifted aimlessly as sleep begin to fall upon him again. Images flashed in his mind: his tractor, his house, fields of corn, the rising sun, the midnight sky, the alien-

John's eyes shot open and he looked up from the pillow to his left. She was asleep beside him, about two feet away, her body still under the blankets and her slender face pointed at him though she remained asleep. He remained frozen for a long time just looking at her as the memory of the previous night fell on him like a torrent. If he hadn't been face-to-face with the extraterrestrial being in front of him, he'd never have believed what he experienced that night to be real. And yet there he was, lying in bed with a thing from another world.

Finally, with a pained groan, he sat up and held his head in his hands. He wasn't sure if it was the hangover or the memories that were making his head thump. He reached with a free hand and fumbled around for the glass, grabbed it, and lumbered off the bed and into the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and closed his eyes as the glass filled with cool water, opening only when the water overflowed and fell over his hand. He drank it all in one long gulp, breathing hard afterwards and filling it up again. After the second glass was down, he walked back into the bedroom and sat back on the bed.

 _What have you gotten yourself into?_ he thought, holding his head in his hands. _What the hell am I going to do? Why didn't I call the police or anyone? What was I thinking?_

He didn't know how long he sat there berating himself and thinking desperately before he felt the tiniest shifting on the bed.

"Mmm . . . John?"

He took his hands from his face and looked over his shoulder. The alien woman was rubbing her big eye with her hand and looking up at him sleepily, still lying down.

"Y-yeah?" he stuttered out a bit uncomfortably.

The alien closed her eyes and waited for a few pregnant seconds.

" . . . Good . . . morning," she finally spoke, opening her eyes and smiling slightly.

"Good morning, Kiz'ana," he replied, a small smile creeping onto his own face.

She sat up in bed, her back leaning against the headboard. Her twiggy arms stretched out above her head, and she yawned with a weird gravelly noise, blinking often and half-closing her eyes. He watched her, trying to figure out what to say next.

"Well, uh, are you hungry?" he eventually asked.

"Yezzz," she replied quickly, leaning a bit forward.

"Alright, I'll go downstairs and cook up . . . " he broke off as he stopped on his way out the bedroom door. "What do you eat exactly?"

Kiz'ana was still for a while, but John had gotten used to it by that point; she seemed to slip into deep thought often, even over simple things. Finally, she scooted off the bed and walked a little over to him.

"My people . . . conzzzume a liquid . . . compound that hazzz all the . . . nutrients we require . . . "

John looked down at her and blinked.

"Hmm, I don't think I have anything like that," he explained. "But I'm sure I can scrounge up something you can stomach. C'mon."

He headed down the stairs, Kiz'ana following close behind. The kitchen was unfortunately not as stocked as he would have wanted, but he was sure he could find something. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"Want some water?"

"Pleazzze."

"Alright. Here. You can sit on the couch over there, I'll bring you something to eat in a little bit."

John rifled through the fridge and the cabinets looking for something she might be able to eat, not that he had any real idea what that could be.

_She said she had a liquid diet, so . . . aha!_

He reached his hand in and grabbed a large cylinder of oatmeal he had stashed away. He didn't eat it very often, preferring sausage and eggs or something savory for breakfast, but it wasn't too old and would be close enough to whatever it was she had eaten, or the closest he could produce. He put a pot on the stove and turned on the eye before grabbing the milk from the fridge. He stared at the jug wondering if she could even digest milk. Biting his lip, he guessed he'd find out soon enough. It only took a few minutes to bring about a cup of the milk to boil and pour in the oats. He took the pot off earlier then he would normally, leaving the oatmeal swirling around and looking distinctly soupy.

_Well, maybe that's more like what she normally eats._

He poured the liquidy oatmeal in to a bowl and noticed a bunch of bananas on the counter to his left.

_That should spice things up a bit._

Quickly he peeled one of the ripe bananas, chopped it up, and tossed the slices in the bowl.

_If nothing else, it looks tastier. Hopefully, she won't choke on soggy banana pieces._

He put a spoon in bowl and walked with it into the living room. Kiz'ana was sitting on the couch, hands on her knees, just looking around the room.

"Here's some oatmeal I made," he said, placing the bowl in front of her. He sat down beside her on the couch and clasped his hands together.

"Um, I'm not really sure if this is something you can eat, though," he explained. "I don't really know what you can eat or not, I have no clue. For what it's worth, I can tell you there's milk and some banana in that, if you know you can't eat those or . . . something."

Kiz'ana watched him as he talked but said nothing. Then she grabbed the warm bowl and slowly picked it up. For a while, she just looked at it. Moving tentatively, she took a spoonful of it and brought it to her lips carefully. John couldn't help but feel on the edge of his seat as he watched her move so slowly, waiting for her to keel over, vomit, or do something equally unpleasant. Finally, she put the spoon in her mouth and closed her eyes for a few excruciatingly long seconds.

And then she quickly pulled the spoon out of her mouth and took another bite of the oatmeal, and then another, and then another. John let out a sigh of relief as she began to ravenously eat. He had to put his hand on her arm at one point, making her jump in surprise.

"Easy, easy. I was just gonna say to slow down a bit."

She nodded and ate the rest of the oatmeal at a calm pace. Even then, she finished the whole bowl in a minute or so. John smiled as she placed the bowl on the table.

"So, I take it was good?"

"Yezzz," she replied with a smile. "I wazzz not zzzure at firzzzt . . . but it wazzz good . . . I do not feel zzzick."

"Well that's good. Are you still hungry?"

"Yezzz."

John nodded again and got a banana from the kitchen, handing the fruit to her. She just stared at it for a while before looking back at him with a small frown and furrowed look.

"Oh sorry," he apologized.

He took it back and peeled it from the top, making sure she saw. She nodded in understanding and took it back from him. Before he could say anything, she pulled the peel completely off and pushed the long fruit into her mouth and down her throat in just a few seconds. She swallowed loudly as it all went down and took a sip of her water. John held his hand to his mouth and tried not to chuckle.

"You do have teeth, right Kiz'ana?"

"I do . . . " she replied, leaning forward and opening her mouth for him to see. They were hard to make out, but she did have small dark grey teeth in her mouth.

"Okay. I was just wondering cause we usually just chew bananas when we eat them. You don't have to swallow them whole like that."

"Oh." she said, quickly diverting her gaze and looking at the floor.

"It's okay," he reassured her. "Also, I was wondering. How do you understand me, I mean the language I speak, English, anyway?"

Kiz'ana turned back to him with her now familiar smile.

"My zzzhip picked up . . . radio wavezzz from thizzz planet . . . and I wazzz able to learn while I zzzleeped."

"That's incredible," he replied, eyebrows raised. "Your species must be pretty technologically advanced."

Kiz'ana nodded.

"So, if your ship could pick up our radio waves, wouldn't that mean you could contact your people even if your ship is broken or gone or whatever?"

"Our zzzhipzzz go alone . . ." she explained shaking her head. "They are too far . . . only the zzzhip could relay back . . . with help from the pilot."

John wasn't sure what to say at that point. He glanced out the window and had an idea, or at least a distraction.

"Here," he said, getting up. "Come with me outside. You can get a look around, I guess."

"Izzz it zzzafe?" she asked, bringing her hands up to her chest.

John opened his mouth but paused. He got up to look outside the windows, not really sure what he was checking for as he scanned his eyes over his field. His gaze lingered at the tree line in the direction he went just the night before, but there was nothing to be seen. It made him wonder if his fear was getting the best of him again.

_There's probably nobody looking for this thing. That helicopter could've been far off or something._

_Maybe I could just turn her in after all. Save myself all this worry, maybe even get some kind of money deal out of it, maybe . . ._

He looked over at Kiz'ana where she sat on the couch, watching him intently, her big, dark eyes open wide. Their eyes remained locked for what seemed a long time until John finally spoke.

"Yeah, it's probably safe outside," he said, taking a a look at his feet. "But I think you might need a hat or something. And maybe some shades."

John turned and headed up the stairs before the alien could ask what those were but returned in little time with a plain cap and a old pair of sunglasses he had barely worn.

"Here," he said holding both of the items out to her.

Kiz'ana just stared at them. After a while, John just sighed and placed the cap on her head, though he had to set the size for her larger head.

"Y'see? You wear it on head. Keeps the sun out of your eyes."

Kiz'ana nodded, touching her hand to the top of the hat and feeling it. John got the sunglasses and put them on her face as well, careful not to poke her large eyes. The pair didn't fit very well, unfortunately, being a little on the small side. Her tiny, misshapen ears made it difficult for the sunglasses to stick on her head as well, but he eventually got them to stay on.

Once they were on, he led her to the door and opened it wide. Even with the sunglasses on, he saw Kiz'ana recoil slightly at the bright natural light.

"Are you alright?"

"Hmm . . . yezzz," she spoke after a pause, blinking hard.

She probably can't see all too well with this light change, he thought as he watched her stumble a bit in place.

Leaning down, he grabbed her small, delicate hand and held it firm as he led her outside. The alien still stumbled a bit at first, but soon began to walk more confidently as he led her and her sensitive eyes adjusted to the abundant brightness.

"Watch the steps," he warned as they walked down off the front porch slowly, watching as Kiz'ana carefully stepped down.

At the bottom, John checked around one more time, from the tree line to the long driveway; still nothing. It wasn't until Kiz'ana fidgeted around a little bit that he realized he was still holding her hand.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, taking his hand from her own quickly. "Sorry 'bout that."

Kiz'ana looked up at him confused, but he had already started walking around the house, beckoning her to follow. With her eyes mostly adjusted to the light, she had little trouble watching her step, though she had to walk fast to stay at John's pace as they made their way to a small building behind the house and about halfway to the old barn. Fortunately, John noticed her breathing hard and slowed down, taking an easier pace for the shorter woman to keep up with.

As they drew near, the sound of clucking began to grow louder.

"What izzz that?" Kiz'ana asked, wringing her hands and looking from him to the building.

"It's a chicken coop," John replied as he undid the latch on the door and threw it open, letting the flock of birds come flooding out. Kiz'ana jumped as they swarmed out and around her, the chickens too interested in scratching to notice her. In just a few seconds they had surrounded her completely. John laughed at her worried expression.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, they're harmless."

He leaned over and picked up one of the fat hens that wasn't paying him any attention, holding her close and scratching her breast. Kiz'ana watched the chickens a bit longer as they looked for food on the ground and soon calmed down.

"Do you want to feed 'em?"

She nodded and stepped around the chickens over to where he had pulled out the feed bucket. He scooped a small amount of the cracked corn into a old weathered cup he had lying inside and handed it to her.

"Here, just sling it onto the ground."

She took the cup and looked down at the chickens, pausing.

". . . zzzhould I do it . . . zzzomewhere else?"

"Oh no, they won't care if you hit them with it," he said with a laugh. "They'll be happy enough for the feed."

With that, she tossed the cracked corn onto the ground and set the chickens into a feeding frenzy as it landed around and on top of them. John had to put down the hen he was holding as she began to wriggle and whine in frustration in his grip.

"I'm gonna go take the seed drill off of the tractor real quick," John said as the alien watched the chickens eat and tussle amongst each other. "You can keep feeding them 'til I get back, shouldn't be too long."

He walked over to the barn, unhooked the seed drill from the tractor, and set it aside, already finding himself working up a sweat. He wiped the back of his hand across his forehead and sighed. The corn was in the ground, but he still had work to do.

_I need to get the irrigation system up before the day's over. Gotta check the hosing too, there was a leak in the main hose last year I didn't notice 'til harvest._

John's train of thought was interrupted as he suddenly remembered Kiz'ana. He quickly paced back to the barn doors and looked out, letting out a breath as he saw her still feeding the birds. As he walked over to her, he found himself still cutting his eyes around. Shaking his head, he walked a little faster. Kiz'ana waved a little as he got there.

Up close, he could hear her breathing roughly, almost as if she was panting. Her grey skin had a light sheen as she sweat in the sunlight, and she shook slightly. John leaned over and looked her in the eyes.

"Hey, are you hot?" he asked quietly.

She smacked her mouth dryly and just shook her head yes, still breathing hard.

"Okay, we can go back in the house," he said leaning up. "Sorry about that, I didn't think it would get this hot."

John began to head that way with her following. It wasn't very long before the sound of her breathing picked up some more and she came to a stop. John looked back and saw the alien leaning over with her hands on her knees. He felt guilty for taking her out in the sun like that. He jogged back to her and, in one motion, tucked his arm underneath her leg and hoisted her up. She at first gave him an alarmed look, but soon rested her head on his shoulder as he walked ahead. He could feel her warm breath through his thin t-shirt, for some reason making him cough a bit and step up the pace.

They were back in the air conditioned house in seconds. John gently placed Kiz'ana on the couch, the alien moaning as she laid back on the cool black leather. He brought her a glass of water and watched as she downed it in little time. Looking around, he found the T.V. remote and turned it on, leaving it a news channel. He put it on the armrest.

"I've got to set up some stuff for the crops outside, so I guess you can just sit in here," he said, scratching his neck. "Uh, you can use the remote there and change the channels, try to find something to watch. Sounds good?"

Kiz'ana simply nodded like she usually did, looking down at her empty glass as she did so.

"Alright. You can get more water if you want, help yourself to anything in the fridge too, if you think you can eat it. If you need anything, I'll be in the field, so you can just wave to me."

John clapped his hands and rubbed them together, ready for the rest of the day. He headed to the door and pulled it open, but he lingered.

"Are you sure you'll be fine by yourself?" he asked, looking back at her over his shoulder.

"Yezzz. . ."

With that, John stepped out the door, made his way to the barn where the overhead irrigation equipment was stored, and got to work.

* * *

Like most days, John was shuffling back to the house around sunset. As he had expected, it took the greater part of the day to set the systems up by hand and to check for any leaks. Unfortunately, try as he might to find them all in one go, he had to spend most of his time finding leaks along the way after he tried out the sprinklers. A simple square of duct tape was all he needed to close off any rips, but there were more than he had hoped to find. It didn't help either that a few of the sprinklers had trouble spraying for various reasons he had to troubleshoot. To top it off, the little adventure he had the night before had put a deep soreness and stiffness on him; he was lucky that the only heavy lifting he had to do was the sprinklers, which he could pull around on a trailer. All in all, the difficulties added up, and he ended just past eight o'clock.

The funny thing was that, while the time usually went past without much trouble, he found that day seemed to drag on and on as he toiled under the hot sun. His mind kept falling back to Kiz'ana while he worked, no matter how much he forced himself to focus on his task. He couldn't help but wonder what exactly what she was doing inside. The same doubt and fear from the night before had clawed at the back of his mind. What if she had lied to him and was trying to escape or set a trap for him? What if some shadowy government agents were whisking here away at that very moment? He stopped and stared back at the house many times throughout the day, getting lost in his worries. He had set out to check in on her repeatedly, but couldn't bring himself to abandon his already time constrained work. By the time he checked the last sprinkler was working fine, he hurriedly began to work his way to the house.

Walking inside, he shot his eyes to the couch. She wasn't there.

He stepped into the living room and looked around, opening his mouth to shout for her just as he saw her looking back at him from the kitchen.

"Oh, there you are," he said chuckling. "Got a little worried there for a second. What are you doing?"

"I wazzz hungry."

Her stomach growled loudly on queue.

"Well, now that I'm done, I can cook us up something."

He turned to the fridge and peered inside.

"Hmm . . . so you used to eat a sort of liquidy thing, right?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Yezzz."

"But could you eat other stuff?"

"We did not uzzzually . . . but we could digest unprocessed material."

"Meat?"

". . . I think zzzo," she replied after a few seconds.

With that, John grabbed some chicken breasts, okra, and carrots he had in the freezer and set about grilling on the front porch. In just a few minutes, he had the air swimming with a savory aroma. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kiz'ana lingering at the open door, clearly noticing the enticing smell.

 _She must be starving,_ he thought, feeling guilty again. _I should've stopped and made her something earlier._

"You can come outside, Kiz'ana. It's almost ready."

He pulled out a chair for her at a little table near the grill, and she sat down, still watching the smoking grill. A minute later, he had a steaming plate of food ready for her.

"It's gonna be hot for a little bit," he warned as he placed it in front of her. "So you may want to give it a minute to cool."

Kiz'ana stared at the plate and rapped her long fingers on the table anxiously, wanting badly to dig in. John turned off the grill as the rest of the food finished and picked himself off a few juicy pieces of chicken and veggies. Before he sat down, he lit up a few canola candles he head laying out to ward off the more annoying bugs that liked to swarm around the cooling evening hours. After what seemed like ages to the hungry alien, he finally sat down.

"It should be okay now."

It didn't take anymore to get her to take a quick bite out of the warm chicken. John could see her lean back in the chair with her eyes wide as the taste hit her. She quickly began to devour the rest, the juices covering her chin as she took bite after bite from the lightly charred, perfectly seasoned meat.

"Don't eat too fast now," he said, laughing between bites of his own chicken. "There's plenty more where that came from."

Kiz'ana didn't reply, but she did slow down, taking the time to better chew her food and try the carrots and okra. She still finished her plate quickly, making John look up from his half-eaten meal in surprise.

"John, may I have zzzome more?" she asked politely.

"Of course."

He took her plate and got her another helping. She began to chow down again and looked to soon be done with her second serving. A smile crept onto his face as he watched her enjoy his cooking. He couldn't remember the last time he made a meal for someone other than himself, and especially someone who loved it as much as she did. It was a nice feeling.

Eventually, Kiz'ana had her fill, and John took the little remaining food inside to the fridge.

"Oh, I'm beat," John groaned out as he stretched his arms overhead. Kiz'ana similarly yawned with her raspy voice and blinked slowly.

John realized he hadn't set up somewhere for her to sleep. He looked around the room and checked the hallway closest before tearing out a sleepy yawn of his own and giving up. He headed for the stairs and motioned for Kiz'ana to follow him. Once in the bedroom, he flopped onto the bed and kicked off his boots. Wth an odd confidence, Kiz'ana pulled herself onto the bed below his feet and crawled to the other side of him, quickly squirreling underneath the blankets, leaving only her head free. John likewise tucked himself under the blankets and breathed out, letting the pressure of the work day slip away.

"John?" came the aliens quiet voice from his side.

"Yeah?" he replied, turning his head to her. Her dark, wet eyes shone in the soft lamp light as they looked back at him.

"Thank you for the food and . . . everything elzzze."

She gave him that same, strange smile of hers.

"Your welcome, Kiz'ana," he said, smiling back.

He leaned over and turned off the lamp, sleep quickly closing in on him. He found himself thinking of the same situation the night before, the fear and mistrust that built inside of him as he watched the extraterrestrial until he nodded off.

 _I still need to be wary,_ he told himself. _This could be some long con, maybe the men in black are here to whisk me away right now. She could be ready to pounce on me the moment I close my eyes._

Even with those words in his mind, the smile stayed on his face as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

John awoke and sat up in bed, stretching his arms out and yawning. The morning sun beamed in as it always did, falling across himself and the bed. Through his squinting eyes, he could see Kiz'ana wasn't in bed. He smiled, knowing she was probably downstairs looking something up on the computer.

Three months had passed since she first crash landed and came into his life, and a lot had changed in that time. Though he had been suspicious of her and fearful of people looking for her, nothing terrible ever came of it. Kiz'ana had always been pleasant and helpful to John, and he stopped having any doubts about her motivation or trustworthiness early on. Neither had he seen hide nor hair of any strange vehicles or people on his property, or anything like the helicopter he had heard that fateful night. The closest thing to it was a strange description from one of his buddies he talked to in town a few weeks after Kiz'ana's arrival. His friend, a police officer, had mentioned in passing that some men in suits had questioned the police chief about the surrounding farms and that his buddy had noticed he never saw their badges or heard what department they were from. 

The news had set him on edge for some time, but it was all for naught. His new life with Kiz'ana would be almost entirely uninterrupted save from the occasional deliveryman leaving something on his doorstep. At first, it seemed his life would go on just as it always would, with only a strange otherworldly companion to bother him from time to time, but he found that having her around slowly but surely began to change things. He had never had someone to talk with at his home; before she came, he would work, eat, and sleep all by himself, sometimes going days without saying a word, just stewing in his own repetitive thoughts. With her, she could go hours asking him about history, human society, the world, anything she could think of. He thought he'd get tired of it, but the way she asked him, her dark eyes wide and focused on him as he replied, somehow made it never got old to him. Eventually, he found himself doing the same with her and listening intently as she described the massive colony-ships that her people had assembled and scattered amongst the stars, the advanced technology based on things he didn't understand, their bizarre ritualistic society, and much more. The more they talked, the more he realized he had been missing something like that, just someone to talk and listen to.

Besides the companionship, Kiz'ana began to help him out in other ways. While John did maintenance work on the farm, Kiz'ana spent most of her time inside, though she did help out with feeding the chickens and other simple labor. John had introduced Kiz'ana to his computer and internet after a while, letting her use it so long as she made sure not to accidentally tell someone she was an alien or something equally disastrous. Kiz'ana was immediately very interested in it, looking up information about anything she could think of. She would spend hours reading pages upon pages of miscellaneous little things, absorbing tons of facts on anything she found and telling John about it all at dinner and bedtime. Even more surprising, John watched her at the computer one day and noticed her scrolling through a large web page rapidly. After watching her for a minute or so, he asked her what it was she was looking for, but she replied that she wasn't looking for anything in particular and was just reading. He realized that she was in fact reading at a phenomenally high speed. It was no wonder she had so much to talk about!

It wasn't long before her reading became more than just something to interest them both. Kiz'ana had spent one of her days looking up some local food distributors and, after asking John if it was okay to check through his business and accounting records, found someone who would give him better a better rate for his corn. John was a little disbelieving initially, but double-checked himself and found she was correct. He thanked her and went the next day to sell most of the corn he had in storage, making much better profit than he had expected to with his previous year's harvest. Since then, Kiz'ana became especially eager to find whatever she could to help out around the farm. In time, he had most of his old rusted farm vehicles and machines running right as rain, began fertilizing the corn after germination instead of just before the planting season like he had previously done, reorganized the entirety of his cellar, barn and all of his sheds into a much more orderly fashion, and many other improvements. With nearly all of the facets of his work overhauled for the better, it made him shake his head in wonder at the old, inefficient ways he had done things, just going through the motions and never really taking a good long look at where he had gone. As time went on, he began to think that it wasn't just his work that had changed in such a way.

"John, are you up?" came a voice from downstairs, breaking John out of his reminiscing.

"Yeah, I'm coming down in just a sec," he called back.

He slipped out of bed and headed downstairs. Still rubbing the sleep from his eyes at the bottom, he made out Kiz'ana sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Good morning, John!" she said cheerily.

"Good morning," he replied, stifling a yawn as he did so.

He turned and headed to the kitchen and the fridge. By now, the pair had settled into a fairly fixed morning routine. The smell of bacon and eggs soon filled the air. He smiled as he heard the familiar sound of Kiz'ana fidgeting on the couch. He knew if he'd look over he'd see her stretching her neck attempting to see what he was making. It always made him chuckle. Luckily for her, it didn't take him very long to fix up a big breakfast for the both of them; some pancakes, bacon, a few fried eggs, grits, and biscuits with white gravy. He fixed two big plates and carried them to where she sat. There was no need for anything formal, they'd both rather slump on the couch and dig in beside each other. Kiz'ana happily took a plate off of his hands and began to clean it. John sat next to her and started on his pancakes, himself quite hungry that morning.

That sat and ate quietly, both a bit too hungry and sleepy to talk like normal. Looking over at Kiz'ana, John couldn't imagine she could keep up much of a conversation with the speed at which she was eating. As it had been when he first cooked for her, he was happy to see her like his food as much as she did. It was like that every morning, Kiz'ana hungrily eating what he made. She had quickly found a particular liking to the simple down-home meals that John was fairly well versed in preparing; she never seemed to get enough of the fried food, hardy vegetables, and sweet, sugary deserts he liked to cook up. It still made him proud to see her finish it all and ask for more, though he went ahead and made her a plate as big as his own that time.

Like usual, she had finished her food before the larger man. By the time John was just beginning to start on his grits, she was sopping up the last of her gravy with her fluffy buttered biscuit. She sighed happily as she looked at her empty plate.

"That was very good, John," she said, getting up to take her plate to the sink.

"Thank you."

Kiz'ana shuffled past his legs and walked into the kitchen. As she sauntered away, his eyes got the better of him and moved upwards to watch.

A few days after she had arrived, he had begun to worry about her eating. He assumed that her powerful appetite must have meant she was malnourished or something similar and that maybe her slender, lean appearance was a result of such a thing. But she kept on, almost always eating as much himself, someone who had about double the amount of weight on her. He never got around to bringing it up, as it seemed that she was doing just fine regardless; he thought it might be doing her a service, as she quickly began to adapt to her new life on Earth with clear, easy speaking and much more stamina. With that, he had decided to let her do as she wanted.

But within the last few weeks, he had finally became aware that she had definitely changed beyond that, as he could plainly see from where he sat. John had let Kiz'ana shop around on the internet for anything that caught her eye, particularly new clothes to replace her old jumpsuit and some better fitting hats and sunglasses. It was lucky she had done so, because not long after did she begin to outgrow her original get up, and, even more amazing to him, within just a few weeks she had shot up almost half a foot in height. By that time, he knew he had to ask her about it, but the way she had grown made it difficult for him to even attempt the conversation.

He could see her moving to the sink, her very way of walking changed from a sort of stiff yet silent plod to a hypnotic sway of her newly developed hips. It seemed ironic to him that he hardly recognized her once near featureless torso as female compared to the way she appeared now. Seemingly everything she had eaten had gone straight her now thick thighs and plump behind tucked into her tight fitting jeans, her breasts just as developed to match in a similarly snug in a t-shirt. It wasn't the first time John found himself eyeing her up, taking in her voluptuous hourglass shape. He finally had to look away as he felt his body start to heat up, trying to distract himself with the T.V.

"John?"

Kiz'ana's voice next to him made him jump. He hadn't paid attention to her walking back over.

"Oh, uh, what?"

"Are you finished?" she asked, motioning to his empty plate.

"Yeah," he replied, handing it to her to take to the sink for him. "Thanks."

With a nod, she went back to the kitchen. John fought the urge to watch this time, using the opportunity to stand up, stretch, and take a look outside. The sky was a little overcast, but they're weren't any expectations of rain he was aware of.

Kiz'ana came back quickly and stood next to him, looking outside as well. He could see her touching her fingertips together, something she always did we she had something interesting she wanted to talk about with him. 

"Something on your mind, Kiz'ana?" he questioned with a bit of a smirk.

She looked up at him, her black eyes gleaming.

"Have you heard of drip irrigation?"

"Hmm . . . I think so. Can't say I know much about it."

"Well, it is a method of watering fields more efficiently than more traditional overhead irrigation like you have setup. It's fairly simple to install as well."

"That's interesting. Do you think it would be worth it to put in the field?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, followed by quickly rubbing the back of her head. "I did already order a kit for it though. I should have told you . . ."

"That's alright," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "All the changes you've made around here have been great. I'm sure this will be for the best."

Kiz'ana smiled up at him and started up the stairs.

"I'll get changed and we can start putting it in," she called down the stairs.

By the time John slipped on some socks and his boots, Kiz'ana had rushed back down, dressed in overalls with a wide-brimmed sun hat and sunglasses. Ever since she got her new clothes, she had been raring to tag along with John while he worked, helping out any way she could. 

"Ready?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yep!"

With that, they headed out and made their way to the barn to get the equipment. John loaded up the tractor with the tubing and set off laying down the main line below the rows while Kiz'ana attached the pressure regulator and timer to the water supply. By the time she had it working right on her end, the main tubing was all in place. Then came the long part; attaching the drip tape to the main line and placing each length along each row. It wasn't hard work for either of them, but it took a lot of time just to connect the drip tape and feed it down each row, taking extra care to keep it facing upwards to avoid debris getting into it. John also had to remove the old overhead sprinklers and the hosing from the field as he put down more drip tape. They didn't talk very much as they worked, but they stayed close, continuing on side-by-side. Even when they stopped and rested for a drink of water, they were mostly quiet. John was surprised Kiz'ana wasn't leaping to talk about something. She was looking off in the distance at nothing in particular.

"Are you okay, Kiz'ana?" he asked, scooting over to her. "You're not overheating are you?"

She jumped slightly at his voice and turned to him, her eyes looking at the tubing beneath their feet.

"I'm fine. I was just . . . thinking."

John nodded and took another sip of water and hopped off the trailer, ready to get back to work. Kiz'ana joined him, and they resumed the job. Though they worked diligently, it took them until the latter part of the day to finish up, and some more time beyond that to make sure it was all working right. Fortunately, everything seemed to be in top shape along each row, water slowly but surely dripping from each slit in the drip tapes. With the timer Kiz'ana setup, the system would be automated nicely, to top it off. Everything finished, the two stored the extra parts and headed inside.

The cool air inside the house made them both sigh as they entered the living room and plopped down on the couch. Kiz'ana tossed off her hat and sunglasses and laid back with her eyes closed.

"Tired?" John asked, looking over at her.

"A bit."

"Me too," he groaned out as he stood up. "Think I'm gonna head to bed. You coming?"

"Yeah," she said, leaning up with a grunt. "After a snack or something."

John nodded and made it to the bedroom, tucking himself in after changing into a clean t-shirt and a pair of comfy pajama pants. He took a sip from his water bottle and leaned back on the headboard, closing his eyes and relaxing. Tired as he was, he was still wired from the day's work. He knew it'd take a little time to get to sleep.

Kiz'ana came in soon after, having had her fill of some desert. She yawned and headed to the bathroom to change, coming back out in her own pajama pants and t-shirt. She heaved herself onto the bed, shuffled over to his side, and nestled underneath the blankets, letting out a long groan as she did so.

"Feels nice and cool out of the sun, doesn't it?" he asked, grinning.

"Oh yes," she replied with her eyes closed, soaking it in.

Tom watched her as she laid back and relaxed. Looking at her calm, delicate face, he found it strange to think he had been so terrified of it just a few months ago. Now, he couldn't help but be amazed by how beautiful she was, from her smooth, perfectly round head to her tiny nose, every feature symmetrical and unblemished. Something about it struck him as incredible.

As he looked on for he didn't know how long, he noticed her dark-blue lips. His brow furrowed a bit at the sight; he didn't remember them looking that way, and in fact recalled her lips were quite thin when he first inspected her that night long ago. Now, they were almost a sapphire blue and puffy like a human's own. Looking again, he could see her eyelashes seemed to have grown longer and fuller as well. Somehow, it made her look all the more elegant to him.

_Must have changed when . . . everything else on her did._

At the thought, his gaze began to drift downwards to her tight-fitting shirt. His eyes involuntarily widened as he looked at her now well-endowed chest. Her once virtually flat bust had grown tremendously, her breasts nearly as large as her head and perky to boot; he couldn't believe he had never heard he complain about her back, especially at her size. Any other time, he'd shake his head and find something else to bother him but he just couldn't tear his eyes away at that proximity. It all still threw him for a loop; all she had done was eat the tasty, fatty food he'd cooked up and wound up with a perfect hourglass figure, like a goddess. Just looking at her made his heart beat faster in his chest, his mouth go dry.

"John?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard her quiet voice speak up, making the alien woman jump almost as hard in surprise as well. Blinking hard, he looked up at her questioning eyes.

"Oh, uh, Kiz'ana, I, uh-," John attempted to say between coughs, his cheeks burning red.

He finally stopped to take a sip from his water and cleared his throat. 

"So, uh, what?"

" . . . nothing," she said almost in a whisper, looking down at her hands.

John left it that, suddenly interested in the other side of the room and hoping his face was no longer a bright scarlet. He took another sip of his water and a few deep breaths to try and calm down. The room was silent for few good minutes, neither of them making much movement. To break the awkwardness, John leaned over and grabbed the switch on the lamp, hoping the dark would make the awkwardness disappear or at least let them sleep and forget about it.

"John?"

He let go and looked back at Kiz'ana. She was fidgeting with her hands and looking at him, frowning slightly. Her voice had been just above a whisper.

"Yeah?" he said, leaning back up to her side.

She paused and looked down at her hands again. He wasn't sure she was going to say anything at first.

" . . . is there something . . . wrong with me?" she asked quietly, looking at him as she finished, her eyes wet.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused. 

Kiz'ana turned away and was quiet for another moment.

" . . . I've noticed you staring at me . . . but you look away when I turn back . . . like you don't want me to know."

John gulped and scratched his head a little. He could feel his face heating up again, but he knew he had to explain for her sake.

"Well, yeah but . . . Kiz'ana, there's nothing wrong you, it's just, um . . ."

She gazed up at him again, looking him in the eyes. His face was positively scalding.

"Uh, I mean . . . you have noticed that you've, ahem, changed, right?"

Kiz'ana blinked.

"Do you not like it?"

"I . . . ah, well, y-yeah," John sputtered out, forcing himself not to lie. "I was just, uh, surprised. I mean, how-"

"My species, we have . . . mating seasons very rarely during which our bodies respond to pheromones produced only at those times and change as a result. it is a key part of our exploration process, as we can change dramatically even to the point of facilitating successful reproduction with other species.'

Kiz'ana tilted her head and looked off to side as she continued.

"Normally, the physiological change is minor, but . . . you produce much, much more pheromones than my species, and it had a . . . significantly increased effect on my body. I wasn't sure if something had gone wrong and made me become something unattractive to your kind."

John sat still for a while before putting his hand on her back.

"You don't have to worry about that, Kiz'ana," he said quietly. "You're beautiful."

She looked up at him, sniffling a bit.

"I'm not hideous?"

"No, of course not!" he replied, chuckling. "You look absolutely amazing!"

"But . . . why have you been looking at me so weirdly?"

"Well, it's not really polite to stare."

Kiz'ana looked down at chest and placed her hands on her breasts gently, turning her face back up to him.

"So, you find this attractive?"

John coughed a little and forced his eyes to stay on her own.

"I mean, yeah, I do," he sputtered out. "You're very attractive. To me."

Her smile returned.

"But, uh, why didn't you tell me about the pheromone thing you mentioned?"

"Well," she started, her face blushing with a deep blue color. "It's for mating with the people we meet. I didn't want to bring it up when we met and mess things up."

John nodded. He suddenly felt a warm touch as her hand touched his own.

"Now you know," she said almost in a whisper, leaning closer. " . . . D-do you want to mate with me?"

John quickly moved his hand and lifted her chin, making her look him in the eye just as he connected their lips. For all the times simply looking at her sent his mind in a whirl, he felt very calm as he kissed her, like floodgates had opened up and some terrible pressure had been released. All the fear, worrying, hesitation and everything else seemed so far away. 

Kiz'ana was still at first, but slowly began to push back into the kiss, placing her hands on his chest as she did so. Her fingers lightly pressing into him, her soft lips against his own felt like heaven. His own hands fell down to her waist, rubbing her sides up and down, wanting to feel and hold her.

Finally, they had to break apart and catch their breaths.

"Is that a yes?" Kiz'ana asked, smiling up at him.

"Oh yeah," he replied lowly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close as he leaned in again to kiss her.

Kiz'ana quickly pulled her arms behind his back as they kissed, both pushing more and more into the other. John could feel himself heating up as he kissed her deeper and her big breasts pressed against him. He tightened his hold of her and slipped his tongue past her lips, laughing inwardly as she jumped from the surprise intrusion. He touched her tongue with his, encouraging her to try it herself, and soon she was tussling with him fully, even forcing his tongue back as they wrestled with each other. Despite their efforts, neither could win out over the other before they had to pull back and take in much needed air.

Almost burning up at that point, John hastily pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side, watching eagerly as Kiz'ana began to do the same. She grabbed the base of her shirt and pulled it up with some difficulty over her sizable bust. John's could feel another wave of heat flash over him as her breasts fell out of her perfectly tight shirt, bouncing ever-so-slightly and held back only by a little too small black bra. Kiz'ana looked a bit to the side, her face blushing blue again.

"Um, now wha-"

She broke off as John reached around and unhooked her bra, making her gasp as it fell off and let her big, round melons free in the cool air. John wet his lips as he took a good look at them; they were somehow even bigger than he expected. He slowly brought his hands to them, smiling at Kiz'ana's quiet moan at his touch. He grabbed from underneath, each one filling his hand perfectly. He moved them up and down slightly, testing their weight and marveling at how perky they were despite it. With that, he began to run his hands all over them, sliding just barely over her smooth grey skin as he moved her breasts around. She let out another wavering moan as he played with them, letting the supple mounds fall around his hands that pushed them every which way. He could feel her breath hitch in her chest as he gently squeezed, pushing his fingers into her malleable breasts and molding them into whatever shape he could. Feeling more confident, he pushed deeper, grabbing more and more of her fat tits and shaking them around. His eye caught her dark grey nipples, now taut and poking out. With his free thumbs, he began to circle her areola all the while still mashing her breasts. Kiz'ana's chest heaved as she breathed hard, twitching and groaning from John's rough calloused thumb abrading her sensitive skin as he continued to squish her boobs. Faster and faster her teased her teats, watching her squirm in his grip. Then, he finally pressed his thumbs on her stiff nipples, swirling the hardened tissue round and round.

Without warning, Kiz'ana let out a shuddering bleat and began to shake madly, her eyes forced closed. Before John could pull his hands away, she clasped her own over his, pushing them deeper into her breasts. With her encouragement, he molded the soft mountains of flesh in his hands, never letting up with his squishing. She convulsed for some time as he did so, her bleat dragging out and dying as her seizing slipped away. 

She sat still, opening her eyes and blinking back into focus, looking up at John.

"W-what was that?" she asked breathlessly, dropping her hands.

"You just got a little excited is all," he replied with a smirk.

At that moment, he noticed a wet warmth spreading across his hands. He let go of Kiz'ana and saw tiny drops of liquid dripping from her dark teats onto the blanket. Curious, he grabbed her leaking tits again and held them up for closer inspection. A test squeeze teased a few more beads of a white-green liquid from her still hard nipples, Kiz'ana unable to stifle a whine as he did so.

"Well, well, I guess these babies are for more than just impressing me," he whispered, giving her mammaries another good squeeze and letting more and more of her strange colored liquid pour out of her.

"Ohh . . ." Kiz'ana groaned.

His hands drenched in her alien milk, he moved them underneath her armpits, quickly picking her up and placing her in his lap. With one arm around her back to keep her steady and a hand to push a breast up towards his face, he gave it a tiny lick across her nipple. A jolt shot through her as his warm, wet tongue flicked across the hardened nub and collected some of the stray liquid there. Despite the odd color, it tasted perfectly fine to John and even a bit sweeter than the kind he'd get at the store.

Emboldened, he put his lips around her dark, stiff nipple, lapping at it with his tongue as he smooshed the rest of her breast. A few additional drops of milk eked into his mouth, but he wanted more. He pushed his face deeper into her soft, cushiony titty and started to suck, swirling his tongue around the nipple and nibbling oh-so-gently. Kiz'ana gasped and shot her hand behind his hand almost immediately, taking hold just in time for her tasty fluid to begin to seep into his maw in earnest. As she pressed his head harder into her chest, he in turn pulled her slim waist closer, both wanting to be as near as could be. John licked and sucked wildly, savoring the sweet taste as he squeezed it out of her, his rough, textured hand kneading her smooth breast deeply. He'd wrap his hand around her fat globe, squeeze, and pull it up in rhythm with his head bobbing, forcing greater amounts of her milk out of her. He could hear Kiz'ana's heavy breathing broken only by intermittent moans, feel her shuddering more and more; out of the corner of his eye, her free hand pumped her other breast like he was doing, milking herself nearly as vigorously as he did. Her moans growing louder, he pushed himself deeper, molding her life-sustaining mammary with all he had, and sucking on the spewing nipple like there was no tomorrow.

Just as before, Kiz'ana bleated again and again, shaking from head to toe. A torrent of her sugary nectar flowed freely from her breasts, making John close his eyes and focus on swallowing each tasty drop, all the while he continued to pump her boob for all it was worth. Even in the throes as ecstasy, she continued to do the same with her hand, her rapid squeezing and tugging sending streams of off-colored milk flying onto him and the bed. With his eyes closed tight, the only things in John's world in that moment was her pillowy soft breast he shaped in any which way and the perfect, warm sustenance pouring from her teat. All of the stimulation let Kiz'ana squirm and shake for a long time, until she finally ceased her twitching and merely caught her breath.

John swallowed the last mouthful of milk and released her nipple with a nice pop, smiling at the spent look on Kiz'ana's face, her black eyes half-lidded. He laughed and rubbed her back.

"Are you alright?"

"Whew!" she breathed out, taking a short pause. "Yes, I'm fine."

She smiled up at him, then pointed at his chin.

"You have some-"

"Oh, right," he said as he wiped the leftover milk off.

"Did you like it?"

"Oh, of course," he spoke with a grin, leaning down to lick her other nipple free of any remaining liquid and making her hum at the nice feeling. "Your milk was delicious, best I've ever tasted!"

"I'm glad you liked it," she replied happily, chin held high. "It's only fitting I serve you up a little something after all the meals you've made for me."

They both chuckled, taking the moment to rest a little bit. John shifted his stiff legs some, only then noticing the painful straining erection in his pants. He sighed as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, his dick springing out unconstrained in the cool air. Kiz'ana looked at it intently, and he noticed that she was still shaking slightly.

"You sure you're okay, Kiz'ana?" he asked, looking closer at her.

"Yes," she said nodding. "I'm just a little worn out."

John reach out and placed his hand on her face, rubbing her cheek softly.

"We don't have to keep going if you don't want too."

"No, I definitely want to!" she hurriedly replied, putting her hand up to his. "But I may need a little while to rest or . . ."

"Hmm," John thought aloud, his other hand stroking his chin. "How about this?"

Before Kiz'ana could ask, John grabbed her and fell onto his side, taking them both down onto the soft, cushy bed. She pushed her head into the fluffy pillows and sighed, enjoying the comfort while John crawled over her. Behind her, John put his arm around her belly and pulled her to him, spooning nicely. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek lightly, rubbing her smooth, slim abdomen as he did so. Hearing her giggle from his touch made him smile.

"This way, all you got to do is relax," he whispered into her ear. "That sound good?"

"Mmm, yes." she said in a low tone, pushing her rear into his lap, his erect member slipping nicely between her thick thighs. "Oh John, take me."

Needing little more motivation, he tucked an arm underneath her and wrapped it around her, and used his free hand to pull off her pants, taking the opportunity to admire her big ass, giving her a little squeeze before guiding himself to her entrance. She gasped as his tip poked her sensitive lower lips, already wet with her arousal from before.

Carefully, he gripped her butt for stability and pushed in, making sure to go very slowly to let her small, delicate womanhood adjust to his size. For a while, he creeped inch after inch deeper inside her warm tunnel, softly kissing her neck as he did so. Her breathing was rising as he went along, stretching her out around his cock as it neared her core. Even as wet as she was, her pussy was almost too tight for him to stand as it squeezed all over his cock. Slowly but surely, he finally bottomed out inside of her, her plump ass nicely in his lap again with his head touching against her cervix. They held still, getting used to the feeling so odd to both of them.

Kiz'ana turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"J-john," she said between breaths. "Since I have changed, we are reproductively compatible. I could get preg-"

John leaned forward and kissed her, at the same time pulling out and pushing back inside of her easily; he could feel her moaning into his mouth as he did so. He pulled out just as he hit the bottom again, moving in and out a quickening pace. Her passage now fit around him snugly, her slippery lubricant leaking more and more and letting him slide inside with less trouble. Feeling ready, John pulled away from the kiss and wrapped his arms around waist. He pulled out until just the tip remained inside, took a deep breath, and thrust all the way back in, making a nice clap as he met her behind. He followed up quickly with another, and another, and another, soon pumping into her at a steady rhythm. Her smaller body rocked with every thrust even as he held her tight in his arms. Her pussy twitched as his member pushed deep inside her and receded just as quickly as it had entered, stretching it with its girth each time and making it shiver in stimulation. Kiz'ana's eyes closed and she hummed blissfully, resting as John did all the work.

Loud claps of flesh meeting flesh filled the room as John began to thrust harder. Kiz'ana let out a long moan as John sped up, his cock grinding against her sensitive walls and hilting inside of her. Even with her pussy eased to his size, it still filled her completely as it pushed its way back in again and again. She gasped at the sudden touch of his calloused hand on her breast. It had sneaked up from her belly as she was enraptured in his thrusts, and now it gripped and shaped her round mammary any way it could, making her spill her milk once again. Kiz'ana's breath grew more ragged, her body shuddering from the attention on either side; John could feel her tunnel squeezing his rod with extra effort, making the way inside her all the more tighter and pleasant. John bit his lip, grabbed her other breast with another hand, and pushed off the bed as he thrust into her warm, quivering pussy, knowing she was near the edge once again. Kiz'ana strained her eyes closed, absorbed in the hand grasping her breast and assaulting her tender, dripping nipple, the throbbing, bulging cock filling her needy womanhood. Then, the tiny, almost ticklish kisses right on the nape of her neck.

John almost jumped at her loud, bleating gasp as she came. Her pussy released a wave of her warm lubricant and squeezed his cock rapidly as her body spasmed all over. It took all of his concentration to continue to push into her and fondle her heaving breast, her crushing grip on his member almost too much too take. With him still stretching and scraping her battered pussy and massaging her spewing tits, she lasted so long, shuddering in ecstasy in his hold. John was almost out of breath by the time the shivering ceased, though her spent womanhood continue to tremble and spasm even then. 

John grunted, feeling his dick throb and jerk while he pumped it inside of her; he could tell he wasn't going to last for too long, not after the pressure he just endured and would again soon follow. With that in mind, he took a good breath and quickened the pace of his thrusts some more. Kiz'ana cried out softly as his cock again penetrated her, pounding against her twitchy hypersensitive insides even faster than before thanks to her latest flood of female fluids. Her body jiggled with each thrust sending his hips against her big, round ass with a wet, meaty slap. John grit his teeth as her pussy, tight as ever, began to constrict again like it just had, pinching his engorged member from the base all the way to the tip, taking him closer to the edge with every wonderful hug. Another powerful shudder passed through the alien woman at his warm breath dancing on the back of her neck right as her tunnel began to excite once more.

"Mmm," she hummed loudly with her head turned to the side and her dark half-lidded eye looking at him, pushing back in sync with John's thrusts. "Don't s-stop, John, please, please fill me up!"

Her begging, the needy, wavering voice made his eyes go wide, his heart beat like a drum in his chest. Barely thinking, he suddenly dropped his arms back to her waist and shifted on top of her, turning her face down onto the bed. Kiz'ana looked over her shoulder, her brow furrowed for only a second before John came crashing down into her, shoving his cock deep inside. Kiz'ana gasped as he threw himself into her as fast as he could, pushing his member all the way to her cervix and bulging against every sensitive muscle along the way. Each powerful thrust pushed her into the soft bed, making her heavy tits press flat and making another loud clap against her cushy fat ass. His cock throbbed as it rocketed into her moist, clasping womanhood, and his balls slapped her smooth skin each time he came crashing down on top of her, heavy and ready to release into her. She could feel his hot, ragged breath falling down on her, every pulse from his long, girthy member as it slammed into her wanting pussy, his engorged head sliding along her dripping, shaking walls. Her head was placed on a pillow, laid sideways so she could look back at him; sweat dripped from his his forehead onto her back, his eyes unfocused and his teeth gritted as he single-mindedly plowed her, preparing to unleash into her fertile depths. Something then clicked in her alien mind, her body trembling as she instinctively arched her back and angled her bottom higher, letting John push deeper and scrape along even more of her touchy insides. She groaned at the new sensations as he plunged almost straight down into her, sending her sopping pussy into a flurry of clasping spasms.

"Y-yes! Oh, yes!" she choked out, blinking hard and staring into his eyes as she was very near orgasm. "G-give it to me! Ahh, make me yours!"

She pushed up into his thrusts as best she could, her body clutching his heated rod and beginning to leak in earnest again. John gnashed his teeth, feeling his end coming with the increasing pressure from her wet, clenching walls that assaulted every side of his pounding cock. He give it everything he had left, bashing his hips down on her ass and smashing his swelling cock into her cervix with a few final thrusts, roaring out alongside Kiz'ana as they came.

John shook from head to toe as his cock throbbed like a machine and shot rope after thick rope of his human seed deep into her alien womb. Kiz'ana trembled just as much as her womanhood collapsed around his heaving member erratically, her juices spilling out onto his lap and the bed. She couldn't push back into him anymore, completely absorbed in the euphoria from her lover's big cock and the torrent of his hot cum. Almost completely overwhelmed by the amazing feeling, John managed to thrust down shallowly, keeping his spewing head nestled close to her innermost sanctum. Each time he crashed down pushed the writhing alien deeper into the bed, squeezing her fat mammaries and forcing a flood of her milk out, quickly damping much of fluffy blankets. She couldn't tell it though, her mind blurred over by ecstasy. Her vision swam even as she looked at John, and all she could perceive was her pussy clamping down viciously around him, grasping every inch of his manhood and feeling distinctly each burgeoning vein, all to coax more and more of his fiery love out of his clenched sac. But she could feel the thick, heavy globs of his seed as it tore out of his bucking cock and filled her womb. Her body was naturally just a little cooler than John's, such that it felt as if his cum positively burned inside of her. His cock jerked and throbbed, smashing against her cervix and dumping more and more of his steaming seed into her, her womb soon swelling from the seemingly endless flow. Even when it could hold no more, he still had some more to give, and sent it overflowing into her dripping, seizing canal.

Finally, his manhood began to slow down despite Kiz'ana's incessant squeezing. Just few small spurts and it was still. John grit his teeth as he forced himself from simply dropping his tired body onto her. Breathing hard, he leaned back on his knees and pulled out, both of them gasping at the cool air now surrounding their privates. John looked down; Kiz'ana still held her ass in the air, giving him a close look at her still-twitching slit, filled to the brim with his essence. It was enough to make his flaccid member jump eagerly, but he knew it was enough. He grabbed her and pulled her onto her side, then crawled around to be face-to-face with her. She blinked slowly, breathing lightly; she looked almost unconscious.

"You still with me, Kiz'ana?"

She shook her head slightly and blinked hard, then met his gaze.

"Uh-huh."

"Good," he said quietly, following with a kiss.

He broke off and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you, Kiz'ana," he whispered.

"I love you too, John," she whispered back, wrapping her arm around his side and pulling in close to him. "I'm so glad I crash landed on this planet and found you."

"Me too," he said, grabbing her in his arms and hugging her tight.

He laid his face on top of her smooth head and closed his eyes.

"Hmm, John?" Kiz'ana asked from below him, already sounding sleepy herself."

"Yeah?"

"Should we clean up? We did make a bit of a mess . . ."

John looked over to where they had made love. A big milky stain covered a large part of the thick blankets, as he could tell from the touch of her wet chest pressing into him, and he was sure some of his seed would've have slipped out somewhere.

"Eh, there's always tomorrow. Good night, Kiz'ana."

"Good night."

* * *

John took off his hat and waved it in the air a few times, knocking the sweat off of it before he put it back on. He sat on the steps of the harvester, catching his breath and trying to cool off in the shade from the machine. Even around harvest time, it could be absolutely sweltering. His old trusty harvester could get the work done, but the air conditioner inside the thing had failed on him again. It made for hot work, even with him just driving the thing. It was a little past midday, and he still had more than half of the corn to get done. He sighed and hanged his head, letting the sweat drip from his forehead.

"John!"

He looked up with a smile and saw Kiz'ana walking to him. The sunlight made her yellow sundress shine brilliantly, the gentle breeze picking up only then as if on queue to make it flutter perfectly. She raised her hand to keep her sunhat from blowing off in the suddenly strong wind, making John laugh. He got up and went to meet her.

"What are you doing out here in this kind of heat, Kiz'ana?" he asked.

"Well, I knew you had to be burning up, so I brought you a drink," she replied, handing him an ice cold glass of lemonade. "It was the least I could do."

"Aww, you didn't need to do that," he said apologetically, still taking the the glass and drinking deeply. "Thank you though, sweetie."

Kiz'ana smiled up at him, her hand unconsciously rubbing her swollen belly as she had taken to doing. John frowned a bit at the sight and put the glass on the harvester steps.

"Really, Kiz'ana, I know it had to have been a long walk, especially out in this sun."

"It's fine, John, nothing I couldn't handle," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "I need to get used to walking around with this load, anyway."

John put his hands on his hips and grumbled a bit. Kiz'ana chuckled at him.

"I guess I'll head back in," she said as she fanned herself with a hand. "Don't be too long."

She turned and started for the house. As quietly he could, John snuck up behind her and snatched her up in his arms, bridal style. Kiz'ana cried out in surprise and stared wild-eyed at him through her sunglasses for a second, before pouting at him. 

"What are you doing, John? You need to finish the corn!"

John grinned and kept walking.

"I think the corn can wait a little bit longer. Let's get you back inside."

Kiz'ana huffed, and then she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

They began the long walk back, both quiet as John strode along. John figured he wouldn't get everything done that day, but with Kiz'ana, it didn't seem like such a big deal. All the worries and fears he had were long gone, and just Kiz'ana, the little one to come, and all of their love remained.


End file.
